A Valentine For You =^_^=
by GundamWingGirl2x1
Summary: Suggested 1x2.But 2+1.I had to but this up.Tee-hee read and find out!


  
Hey It's me again thought 1x2 for valentine! Very short!  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Disclaimers:::I own nothing!!!  
Notes:::::  
/..../=thoughts  
I warned you I was hyper when I wrote this one!  
  
  
  
***************** A Valentine For You *****************  
Heero set in 6th hour,luckly,his last hour of school.  
He hated it. Today was Valentines day and everyone  
was all lovey dovey, kissing even more than usual.  
A few brave girl tried to give Heero a card or chocolate  
it either got trashed or ripped in half in front of them.  
Duo on the other hand had tons of girls around him,even more chocolate and cards.  
"I can't wait for this day to go away."  
Heero said as he turned to the teacher who was at the moment  
putting make up on.  
Wufie who set behind him notice Heero was looking at the teacher..  
"That's the problem with woman,they always are putting make up on  
and start crying if they break a nail."  
Wufie pointed out.  
"hn." Was all Heero said as he turned back to his desk and  
pulled out his laptop. Soon as he put it on his desk the bell  
rang,and within 30 seconds the entire class was gone.  
Heero slowly put up his laptop and went reluctantly inside the   
crowded halls.  
//So this is where everyone went.// Heero said slowly making his way to his locker. When he arrived there.  
there was a pink heart sticker stuck on there.  
He looked at it and growled. He ripped it off and onto the  
floor with it. He opened his locker  
and threw his book sack in the bottom of the locker.  
//no reason to take it home for the weekend.///  
Heero thought,then he seen another card,except this one  
was left on his top locker self.  
//Who the hells this one from?//  
..before he got a chance to look  
at it some one bumped into him.He turned to see it was it.  
"Heero~!I found you!!!!Happy Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!~!"  
She said in the most annoying way possible.  
//annoying bitch leave me alone!!!!And you can happy valentine my ass!!//  
Heero thought.  
"Go away,it."Heero said trying to get it threw her tiny microscopic  
brain, he hated her guts.  
Relena placed a dozen roses in his arms.  
"For you~!"She yelled.  
He looked at her then the rose both with disgust.  
He dropped them to the floor and stepped on it and spit on the  
roses. By this point Relena was in tears.  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"She screamed as ran off   
crying. Heero smiled to him-self. He turned his attention to the note.  
He picked it up and read it.  
//'I love you Hee-chan!!!!!!I bet ya can't guess whom this is from!!!'  
What the hell who is this from.//  
He opened up the card. It had a picture of a vase of roses shining.  
Reading.  
//"Happy valentine can't wait til you come home, to lighten up my life. Even if I light up your life its because,  
I Love You  
4-ever  
4-always  
4-life."  
Who is this from.//  
Heero walked slowly back to his dorm,reading over the card.  
But when he arrived the door was locked.  
"Having a Problem Hee-chan!!?"Duo asked and slowly opened  
the door,but let Heero walk in first but he soon stopped in amazement.  
The room,had rose petals and roses all over.  
The smell of vanilla, scented candles dinner set for  
two and every thing was in place.  
Duo slowly closed the door.  
"Wh-what is th--It was you!"Heero said in complete and utter  
shock.  
"Yep."Duo said as he slowly placed a kiss on Heero's lips   
and pushed him down to the couch.  
"Hnm?"Heero said gesturing towards the camera.  
"Oh,yeah!Sorry!"Duo squeaked as he put his hand over the camera  
before the screen goes black, all that is heard is moans and   
whimpers.  
-----  
Trowa cut the TV off.  
"Aaaaawwww it was just getting good!"Quatre said.  
Wufie turned to him,tissues layered to his nose seeping up all  
the blood.  
"I didn't think Heero would fall for Duo--but Quatre was right!"  
Trowa said as he pulled the tape out the VCR.  
  
  
~~~~~~~*******----Owari~~~~~~~*******------  
Tee-hee!I wrote this one at midnight!  
While listening to  
"Superman's dead"  
gotta love that song!please R+R!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
